The Ghost Inside Of Me
by Airbenderavatar
Summary: One-shot. Is Danny Fenton or Phantom? Danny questions his ghost half and the safety of his friends and family. Before PP (Phantom Planet). My first Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: First Fanfiction! I hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I would want to own Danny Phantom it is owned by Butch Hartman not me.**

The Ghost Inside Me

I guess having a ghost half was cool. I mean who wouldn't want to fly across the sky and never have to open a door again. Not to mention how you could win hide and seek every time by just going invisible. Even if your friends called you a cheater.  
But after all this excitement the truth really sinks in. Your dead. Well half dead but still in a sense dead. You died. It's a really hard concept to actually get used to even with the cool powers. Sometimes you have to stop and think. Wow I'm not human anymore. Well fully human. Even having the power to turn back human still makes it weird. I can never look at my human self the way I use to because I know what's underneath. What I am now.  
I look at my human half, at my sky blue eyes and I know that behind them they are a neon green. Beneath my usual red and white t-shirt and blue jeans is a black and white hazmat suit. My raven black hair turns so white that even bleach couldn't get that close.  
I stare down at my hands. I am so dangerous. I could blast anyone with a ghost ray within seconds. It scares me how much of a threat I can be yet I protect Amity Park from other ghosts.  
I fight ghosts. Does that mean I'm going against my own species? Or am I more human inside? All I know is that I need to protect people especially my friends and family.  
I don't know where I would be without my friends, Sam and Tucker. Not to mention my sister Jazz, even if she gets annoying at times. I sometimes feel so guilty that I'm putting them in danger by letting them fight ghost with me. They could easily get hurt and I have super speed healing, they don't.  
As I walked out my room and down the stairs to the living room I thought. What if Vlad got them or another one of my enemies? Even my...evil self. How could I live without them? Even my parents. I can't live without them, though they hate my ghost half.  
My parents were in the kitchen and not in the lab for once so I walked down the steps to the basement. The whole half-ghost half-human me all started in my parents lab. Their ghost hunting lab. I stared at the ghost portal that swirled green giving the room a ghostly glow. Just a waste of money and resources to make a ghost portal that didn't work. Well it didn't until I stepped inside and switched it on. I don't blame my dad for having the on switch inside the machine. I don't blame Sam from daring me to go inside. I blame myself. I should have been looking where I was going and paid more attention to the wall I was using to guide me inside. But my clumsiness caused me to half die.  
Maybe if I had looked where I was going and not switched it on Amity Park would be safer. I would be a normal teenager that only had to worry about homework and exams, not saving the town on a daily basis. But maybe that would cause more problems. Vlad would have killed my dad without me to stop him. He already had a ghost portal so there was nothing to stop him from sending more ghosts after dad if he failed to kill him at the college reunion.  
But they're just maybes. I think I was destined to have these powers somehow. Like I was meant to protect my town and save the world and the ghost zone from Pariah Dark. Even if that cost me my full humanity.  
I do regret and feel responsible for a lot of things though. I feel guilty about what happened to Valerie. Her life destroyed because of the ghost dog I couldn't keep under control. The clones Vlad created that were turned into ectoplasmic goo, the ones I destroyed. I could have saved them like I just managed to save Danielle. But I know that even a slight change to something can have disastrous consequences.  
Just cheating on a simple test made me change into something I could never have imagine of becoming. An evil crazed up ghost. A full ghost that would destroy the world and everyone in it.  
I was scared of that alternate future and I knew that anything could make me go back into that path of turning evil. But I had promised, promised my family and my friends. I would never turn into that.  
I'm glad I have a friend like clockwork. He taught me so much about the choices I can make and where they could lead me to if I wasn't careful. Even my friend frostbite who helped me to control my ice powers. I would have frozen to death if it wasn't for him.  
I am sometimes frightened by the powers I have. After my invisibility, intangibility, ghost rays and overshadowing I didn't expect that I could do duplication or manipulate ecto-energy to create objects. After facing my evil self I learnt my ghostly wail. That's when I began to really wonder about my ghost powers. Are they never ending? Will I just continue to discover more and more powers? Then later on with my ice powers I realised that these powers could kill me not just other people. I could freeze to death, or worse.  
It makes me go back on the thought of my ghost half in general. Is it a burden or a blessing? Perhaps a bit of both.  
Even with the negatives I know that I will always try my best to help people. I feel it is my responsibility. So although it took me a while to finally accept it. I am Danny, Danny Fenton. A half human teenager with friends and families. I then changed into my ghost half as the white rings expanded over my body, but I'm also Danny Phantom. Protector of Amity Park and the world. Saviour of the ghost zone and the ghost boy who stopped Pariah Dark, the king of all ghosts. I'm a halfa. Half-human and half-ghost and I will continue to protect the innocent. I am Danny Phantom.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, like and favourite.**


	2. AUTHOR NOTE

**This is just an author note and I would like to thank the people who reviewed my first fanfiction. A massive thank you :). I would also like to say that my new story is now up The Return. This isn't going to be a one-shot and I will try and update regularly. So thanks again for reviewing and the favourite. :) I hope you enjoy my new story and any feedback you have please send. Your reviews give me inspiration for the stories to come :).**

**Airbenderavatar**


End file.
